Viviendo con Acosadores
by Letitbet
Summary: Dejar a su madre, era lo que menos quería, pero quiso acatar con lo pedido, así que se fue a japón ,dejando a su madre en Italia. En su trayectoria conoce a un chico que es igual a ella en versión masculina, pero no es todo, cuando ve a su hermano junto a sus compañeros, se lleva la mayor impresión, allí comienza el triangulo amoroso de tsunayuki. No sé hacer resúmenes. 6927FEM18
1. Chapter 1

Viviendo con Acosadores:

**_Este es mi primer fanfic, y que público , no soy tan buena narrando situaciones, pero cada vez ire mejorando, declaro que los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano-Sensei , _**_Y que también los personajes salieron algo OCC , pero bueno se los dejo a ustedes, Y es un Fem!27, las pareja que estan dentro son: 69Fem!2718 o MukuroxTsunaFemxHibari , y habra algo de yaoi , la pareja es 8059, pero no es lemmon, el yaoi solo se muestra 1 vez, y no es explicit, y casi lo olvido, la otra pareja es EnmaxTsuna__. Y los personajes tienen esta edad , ya que no explique en la historia_

_- Tsunayuki (15)_

_- Enma (15)_

_- Giotto (17)_

_- Mukuro (16)_

_- Hibari (16)_

_- M.M (15)_

_Buenos los dejo con la historia c:_

_**La hermosa Tsunayuki bajaba de las escaleras, con nervios, debido a que se iba a japón dejando a su madre sola, pero la decisión fue de la propia mamá, así que ella solo quería acatar con lo pedido.**_

_**- Kyaaa! Tsu-Chan se ve muy hermosa. Dijo la madre alegremente agarrando las manos de su hija.**_

_**- No es para tanto okaa-san. Le respondió con un sonrojo, realmente ella no se acostumbraba a usar ese tipo de ropa , según ella la hacía ver ''gay'' pues siempre vestía con shorts hasta arriba de la rodilla , y Sweater **__**que la tapaban entera, pero a pedido de su madre, lo uso. Era un vestido salmón, que llegaba justo arriba de la rodilla, con un pequeño escote, debido a que tsuna tenia pechos algo grande, no tanto, pero de que eran grandes,lo eran, unos zapatos claros, con unas pequeñas calcetas, cualquiera que la viera, diría que es un ángel su piel clara, labios sonrosados, cabello castaño y largo, grandes ojos color caoba.**_

_**- Bueno tsu-chan,¿iras sola o te acompaño?**_

_**- Prefiero ir sola, me dará mucha pena , y no quiero llorar hehe..**_

_**- Esta bien tsu-chan, que tengas un buen viaje, recuerda que te quiero mucho. La abrazo, la castaña acepto el abrazo con algo de pena, luego de unos segundo la soltó y le dio un beso en su frente, así despidiéndose madre e hija.**_

_**-En el avión-**_

**_Subió_**_** al avion con nervios, y con un sonrojo notorio en su cara, no era porque viajaba por primera vez sola, sino , porque la gente la miraba con asombro, de tal belleza que veían, esta creía que tenía algo en la cara.*Dios mio, tengo algo en la cara, algo pegado, porque me miran de esa forma* Pensó,mientras caminaba, choco con un muchacho pelirrojo,tal vez por lo distraída que estaba, o tal vez era el que no la vio,o los dos eran un par de idiotas.**_

_**- Lo-lo siento, no me fije hehe. Dijo el muchacho sobándose la cara, y riendo nerviosamente.**_

_**- Tranquilo, fue mi culpa hehe. Sonrió estirándole la mano a este, y el otro la miraba con un gran sonrojo, nunca una mujer hacia eso por el, e incluso jamas le hablaban,ya que siempre lo veían como un dame,pero este acepto de todos modos, y le agradeció luego de eso, se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, por cosa del destino, les toco el mismo lugar.**_

_**- Vaya, nos toco el mismo lugar, que bien. Le sonrió la castaña, el otro miro anonado a esta, y con un leve sonrojo.**_

_**- Si, amm, soy kozato, kozato enma. Dirigio la palabra para saber más de la muchacha, realmente le cayo muy bien.**_

_**- Ah lo siento, soy Tsunayuki Sawada, pero puedes decirme tsuna o como gustes.**_

_**- Esta bien, tsuna-chan, tu puedes decirme enma.**_

_**- Perfecto. Respondio, hablaron durante todo el trayecto sobre sus gustos, y esas cosas triviales, realmente se agradaron bastante y al parecer se bajaban en el mismo lugar, Japón y justo en namimori, que mejor noticia para enma, esa castaña le agrado bastante.**_

_**- En namimori -**_

_**- Bueno tsuna-chan ,creo que aquí nos separaremos...**_

_**- Sip, tal vez nos encontremos pronto, lo siento, debo irme, si no llego a la hora, me quedare afuera, hehe , nos vemos enma-kun. Salio corriendo , enma se despidió con melancolía ,quería pasar mas tiempo con ella, pero no todo iba a salir lo que él esperaba, solo confiaría en su destino.**_

_**- Enma-kun , ya quiero verte otra vez, y espero que salgamos. Le grito desde lejos,Kozato quedo anonado por un momento, y luego acepto , prometiendo le que si se iban a reencontrar,y lo esperaría con ansias. Se dirigió a su destino con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**_

_**- En el edificio -**_

_**- Si este definitivamente es el lugar, por fin a ver a onee-san. Giotto era su hermano mayor, que la dejo a esta a los 8 años, y se fue a japón, después de 7 años, al fin lo vería al lugar con nervios,y se dirigió lentamente con la recepcionista, y le pregunto si se hallaba un tal Giotto, esta asintió y caminaron a las habitaciones, eran un lugar elegante, paredes color arena, y una alfombra elegante, se veía muy caro el lugar, creyó que su hermano tenía mucho dinero para vivir en ese lugar dejo en donde giotto se encontraba, en la habitación 27, la recepcionista le dijo que vivía junto a otros 2 chicos, que siempre habían peleas, y que tal vez ella podía controlarlo un poco, aunque jamás tuvo problemas cuando se trataba de pagar el lugar.**_

_**- Bueno, aquí es la habitación, espero que disfrutes tu estadía aqui. Se fue la recepcionista rápidamente. Tsunayuki estaba dispuesta a entrar , con nervios y una gran sonrisa en su cara, para que el hermano la recibiera sin problemas, cuando derrepente , ve un caos total, ropa tirada por todas partes, platos sucios, camas desordenadas, y a 3 muchachos, un chico de cabello azabache en la terraza junto a un pájaro que cantaba una canción desconocida, una chica de cabello carmesí y corto , encima de un muchacho con una cabeza de piña, y pelo color índigo besándose con la lengua, esta aun permanecía con esa sonrisa, pregunto nerviosamente**_

_**- Dis-disculpen, ¿esta es la habitación d-de giotto-san?. Con bastantes nervios, estaba muy incomoda.**_

_**- Quién es esta?. Pregunto la pelirroja separándose del chico piña, y mirándola arrogante mente.**_

_**- Cálmate M.M , debe haberse equivocado, pronto seguimos con lo nuestro kufufu ~ . El chico se levanto,sin preocupación alguna, pues creía que era cualquier chica tonta, que se equivoco de habitación, pues no fue así ,cuando vio a la castaña, este quedo completamente anonado y con un sonrojo, jamás vio a una muchacha tan hermosa, comparada con su novia m.m , esta castaña ganaba por un millón de puntos, parecía un ángel caído del cielo,hizo que su corazón se acelerara, cosa que ni su novia logro,solo estaba por diversión con ella, jamás tuvo un sentimiento por esta,la castaña solo miraba con un sonrojo, ya que la miraba de pie a cabeza. El chico la miraba , entre mas se sonrojaba,más le provocaba , sin que esta hiciera algo especial, en silencio la miraba, la otra tenía su vistas a los lados, con las manos juntas, y tapando algo de su sonrojo,hasta que la pelirroja se enojo, por haberle interrumpido la gran oportunidad , ya que nunca pudieron hacer ese tipo de cosas sin preocupaciones,que descarado de su parte, habían otros dos muchachos que vivían,aunque nunca les tomo en cuenta. La pelirroja rompió el silencio de inmediato.**_

_**- Mukuro-Chan, sigamos con lo nuestro, después atiendes a esa zorra. Dijo abrazándole el brazo y tratando de traerlo a la cama, pero mas ignorada no pudo ser,mukuro la soltó y se dirigió hacia la castaña con arrogancia.**_

_**- Oya oya, así que tu eres la hermana del rubio ese,kufufu~ ,te ves bastante interesante. La miro con una sonrisa arrogante, este se acerco poco a poco, besando le en la mejilla, que inoportuno, estaba su novia, y a tsuna la conoció hace unos minutos, y ya le tentaba, La otra solo se sonrojo , y dio un paso atrás, Pero M.M , no se las iba dejar así, esta se acerco rápidamente y le acerco la cara, diciéndole:**_

_**- Oye zorra, que te quede claro, mukuro-chan es mi novio. La miro con desprecio e iba a levantar su mano contra la castaña, pero algo la detuvo con fuerza, la otra cerro los ojos e intento protegerse, pues el golpe ese jamás llego.**_

_**- No pienses mal herbívora, realmente no soporto a esta suripanta. Dijo el cabello azabache, mirando a la pelirroja con desprecio,pues todos sabían lo ''ramera'' que era la novia del esa piña,M.M lo miro asustada, pues sabía que Hibari Kyoya, no era alguien fácil de intimidar,mukuro solo le agarro en anrtebrazo a La pelirroja, no le dijo nada,la miro enojado,sabía que cuando esos ojos bicolores la miraban con enojo, no era nada bueno,este la llevo fuera de la habitación, esta solo se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos, que harían lo que no pudieron terminar,pero no era así, esta le dijo.**_

_**- Mukuro-Chan, terminemos con lo nuestro ,fufu~**_

_**- Mira querida M.M , me aburres, no tengo interés en ti, puedes marcho ignorándola por completo todas las vulgaridades que decía sobre la castaña, los guardias del edificio se la llevaron, pues hacía un gran escándalo.**_

_**- Y-yo lo siento, no que-quería causarles problemas. Tsunayuki solo dijo eso con tristeza en tan solo llegar, causo bastantes problemas, pues para hibari kyoya hizo un bien , alejar a esa suripanta , dándole la oportunidad,a mukuro rokudo , también le hizo un bien , pues a pesar de que quería hacer ese tipo de perversidades, se arrepintió luego de ver a la castaña, pero ahora sus pensamientos pervertidos se dirigieron a tsunayuki.**_

_**- No te preocupes, me liberaste del estorbo. Manifestó Kyoya, largándose de allí tranquilamente, pues también se intereso en la herbívora nunca creyó que esa la hermana de tal herbívoro,normalmente , las muchachas que veía, eran chicas perversas, arrogantes e inútiles pero esa castaña , podría ser inútil,pero parecía hermosa y sincera, tan solo si no fuera tan herbívora, podrían ser algo más, pero tampoco iba a ser fácil, esa molesta piña, también le intereso a la castaña.**_

_**- TSUNAYUKI-CHAAAAAAN!. Corrió el rubio abrazándola fuertemente a punto de llorar.**_

_**- O-onee-san , m-me aho-ahogo. Mascullo debido a que giotto la abrazaba fuertemente.**_

_**- Lo siento tsu-chan, te hicieron pasar un mal rato por esa suripanta,pero no te preocupes ,yo te protegeré, nadie te tratara mal , ni la cabeza de piña-san ni el tonfas-san y menos la suripanta-san**_

_**- Huh? onee-san, no los trates así.**_

_**Giotto solo la miro felizmente, y la llevo a sentarse , aunque rápidamente ordeno ojos bicolor, solo se quedo en su habitación planeando las mayores perversidades contra tsunayuki, ya que se enamoro a primera vista de esta, mientras el cabello azabache se quedo mirando televisión en su habitación, con la puerta cerrada, jamás le gusto estar con esos herbívoros ruidosos ,pero un día antes dijo que se iría en esta semana, no aguantaba más ese lugar, pero dudaba, después de ver a tan interesante herbívora no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, encontraba inútil enamorarse, pero jamás lo ha hecho, por eso dudo un poco de intentarlo 1 vez en su v ida. Mientras los otros, giotto y tsuna, solo quedaron hablando sobre como lo habían pasado mientras estaban en diferentes países.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2 - ****Acosadores incluso en la escuela!**

_**Notas xd : Emmm bueno en mi anterior capitulo, tuvo varias fallas, pero ahora ya no estara tan ''fail'' xD , y bueno se podría decir que Gokudera y Yamamoto son Bisexuales :b , ya que tienen una relación , pero Tsunayuki solamente sabe xd, y podría decir que en un futuro, estos dos le atraen tsunayuki xd, bueno no dire más owo' , y si sale algo OCC , bueno deben entender que es necesario xd, y actualizare los jueves c: **_

_**# Dedicado a mi mejor amigo, Cristofer 3**_

_**Nervios, eso era lo que sentía Tsunayuki al estar parada frente a la clase del 2-A, esos ojos observándola de pie a cabeza como si la castaña fuera algo extravagante.**_

— _**Preséntese Sawada-San**_ —

— _**S-sí! Ho-Hola , so-soy sa-sa-sawada Tsunayuki, ve-vengo de Italia , y me mude a Japón para vivir con mi her-hermano! .**_ —

— _**Bueno Sawada-san, siéntate al lado de Sasagawa.**_—_** dijo el mayor indicando hacia una muchacha de cabellera castaña anaranjada. Se movió con nervios donde ésta, hasta que llegó al pupitre. Sasagawa la miró con una sonrisa angelical, la castaña se sonrojo un poco por tal acto.**_

— _**Espero que nos llevemos bien, Tsuna-Chan, puedo llamarte así cierto?.**_ —_**Preguntó Sasagawa.**_

— _**Cla-Claro jeje.**_ — _**Respondió con timidez.**_

— _**Por cierto soy Sasagawa Kyoko , puedes llamarme Kyoko si gustas.**_ —_**Dijo amigablemente Sasagawa.**_

— _**Está bien, Kyoko-Chan.**_ —_**Respondió Tsunayuki.**_

_**Dejó a un lado la conversación, se sentó tranquilamente, mirando y escuchando al profesor**_

_***Que aburrida es esta clase*. Pensó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la ventana, y ve a la misma chica que vio en la mañana dirigiéndose hacia su casa, probablemente.**_

_**- FlashBack-**_

— _Giotto-san , me puedo ir sola a la escuela, no hay necesidad para que me acompañes._ — _Suplicaba Tsunayuki para que el hermano la dejara irse sola._

— _Lo haría si no estuviera esa piña detrás de nosotros._ —_Dijo enojado, y algo sarcástico_

_-_— _Piña?.-Dijo mirando a su alrededor hasta que noto la presencia de alguien en un arbusto, la castaña tenía bastante intuición, miro con más atención y noto que mukuro estaba escondido, éste tenía un solo objetivo, por esa razón Giotto estaba allí, aquella razón era que Rokudo esperaba que la falda de Tsunayuki se levantara con el viento para así poder sacar una foto y hacer con ella quien sabe. _—_Rokudo-kun?. —Dijo La castaña mirando curiosamente._

— _Kufufu~ mejor fíjate en lo que se te cruza. _—

— _En lo que..._ —_Chocó con una muchacha. La despistada chica castaña calló para atrás, con las piernas abiertas, mostrando algo de su ropa interior y la víctima de la idiotez de tsuna, fue una muchacha, que también cayó hacia atrás._

— _Hahiii! Haru choco desu~._—_Dijo después de darse cuenta de lo sucedido. _

— _Kufufufu~ Mi objetivo está cumplido._ —_Dijo el chico de ojos bicolores. Pues ya sabrán porque se aumento el '__Kufufu'__ , le saco la foto a la ropa interior de Tsunayuki, se marchó riendo felizmente, pero el rubio se dio cuenta del lo que hizo aquella piña, claro, no se iba quedar así, lo iba a perseguir hasta el fin del mundo si es posible._

_-_—_Estas bien?_ —_Dijo La castaña mientras estiraba su mano para la muchacha, la otra acepto con dudas de si acepta o no, pero al final si lo hizo aun con dudas._

_- Gra-Gracias._ —

_- Oww, te lastimaste la pierna, si quieres te puedo llevar hacía tu escuela, después de todo, yo fui la culpable hehe. T-te llevo hacia tu escuela? No me molesta en lo absoluto –Dijo preocupada. La castaña se sentía incomoda por lo idiota que fue al chocar y dañar a la chica. La otra se sonrojó un poco, y asintió con vergüenza. Se la llevó en la espalda, como si nada._

— _Dónde es tu escuela?_ —_Preguntó Tsunayuki_

_-_—_Se-Secundaria Midori._ —_Respondió la Chica avergonzada._

_-_—_Etto, me guías?._ —_Dijo con tono dudoso._

_-_— _S-sí , por cierto soy Haru Miura Desu._ —_Dijo_

— _Perfecto, soy Tsunayuki Sawada, Haru-Chan._ —_Dijo en tono de alegría_

_Las dos conversaban de manera normal , como si ya se hubieran conocido. Después de 5 minutos, llegaron a la Secundaria midori, ésta se bajó y la miró avergonzada._

_-_—_Tsuna-Chan, Haru está muy agradecida Desu, quiero ser tu amiga! toma mi numero desu!_—_Dijo en tono amigable._

_-_—_Are? Eh... Claro-Dijo en tono desorientado. _—_Y no fue nada, fue mi culpa por ser idiota._ —_ Incomodamente lo dijo._

—_Tranquila, bueno me voy a la escuela, adiós Tsuna-chan._ —_Dijo mientras Se marchó corriendo, mientras Sawada solo la miraba, despidiéndose con la mano, la bajo algo lento, y miro el numero que le dio la muchacha, lo guardo, y sonrio levemente, luego camino hacía su escuela tranquilamente, no iba a llegar tarde ya que salió temprano de casa, para llegar sin problemas a su nueva escuela._

_**- Fin del FlashBack -**_

— _**Tsuna-Chan levántate, nos toca la otra clase.**_ —_**Dice Sasagawa en su primer intento de despertar a Tsunayuki.**_

— _**Sawada! Levántate.**_ —_**dice una muchacha bruscamente. La movían, no hubo respuesta, luego la muchacha se aburrió, y la movío de nuevo, pero de manera brusca, hasta que al fin, la chica despertó. Tsunayuki las miró con cara de sueño, y con algo de baba en sus labios.**_

—_**A-are?.**_ —_**Somnolienta Respondió Tsunayuki.**_

— _**Vamos Tsuna-Chan, es hora de Educación Física.**_ —_**Le recordaron. La castaña asintió, se levanto, y miro a la otra chica que acompañaba a Kyoko.**_

— _**A por cierto Tsuna-Chan, Ella es Hana Kurokawa.**_ —_**Dice Sasagawa siendo amistosa e indicándole a la muchacha presentada.**_

— _**Ho-Hola Kurokawa.**_ —_**Dijo con timidez Tsunayuki.**_

— _**Tsk , eres bastante despis... oh no ese Idiota de Mochida.**_ —_**Dijo con aberración. Miró a un muchacho que se venía acercando con arrogancia.**_

— _**Yo! Kyoko-Chan Hana-San, hoy te ves bastante hermosa Kyoko! . Dijo el pelinegro.**_ —_** No lo soporto aghh! , lo siento Kyoko-Chan, iré a cambiarme te espero allá. Dijo Hana alejándose del lugar, Sasagawa, la siguió. Mochida lo ignoro y dirigió su vista hacía la castaña, está de se la devolvió con cara de miedo, ese muchacho no le daba buena espina, parecía un pervertido con esa cara.**_ —_** Waaow que tenemos aquí, la nueva alumna**_—_**Dijo asombrado.**_ —_**Soy Mochida, pero Tienes que decirme Mochida-Senpai.**_ —_** Manifestó el chico en tono Arrogante. Se le acercó a Tsunayuki , y le agarró el mentón, la miró fijamente a sus ojos, luego bajo su vista hacía sus labios, se le acerco como para darle un beso, Sawada cerró sus ojos con miedo, pero allí justo en ese instante, apareció el chico de ojos bicolores, y un peinado raro, Mukuro Rokudo.**_

— _**Acércate más y estás muerto.**_ —_**Dijo Mukuro mientras Miraba a Mochida con Enojo, no permitiría que nadie tocara a su Tsunayuki, ni menos ese tipo con cara de pervertido.**_

— _**Quién eres tú? –**_—_**Respondió Mochida intentando desafiarlo, pero fue un grave error, justo llegó el otro chico de Cabello Azabache, Hibari Kyoya. **_

— _**Rompiendo 4 reglas a la vez, formar un grupo, escaparse de la clase, entrar sin ser alumno o estar relacionado con la escuela y ligar en hora de clases. Serán mordidos hasta la muerte **_— _**Dijo Hibari serio. No se sabe si mintió o no, pero probablemente no, ya que tal vez pudo haber protegido a la castaña de los acosos, o hacer su trabajo como el jefe de disciplina. Tsunayuki se asustó y Corrió detrás del gimnasio, incluso la castaña sabía que si Kyoya y Mukuro se veían la cara, no iba a pasar nada bueno, menos con la cara de enojo que tenían. Mientras la castaña corria con miedo, escuchó un gemido de alguna parte, se acercó sigilosamente al lugar de donde venía ese ruido, Tsunayuki se acercaba de apoco muy curiosa a ese lugar y allí vio lo más ''Extraño''. Dos chicos haciendo cosas vulgares en la escuela.**_

—_**Te du-duele ?.**_ —_**Escuchó Tsunayuki.**_

— _**Cá-cállate, si sigues pre-preguntado te matare.**_ —_**Escuchó un gemido Tsunayuki.**_

— _**DI-DIOS MIO!**_ —_** Gritó la castaña con un sonrojo en su cara, los otros la miraron con nervios y unos ojos gigantes, se separaron inmediatamente de esa vergonzosa pose. Pasaron 15 minutos después de tal acto, y ambos sentados de frente de la chica sin decir ni una palabra.**_

_**-**_— _**N-no diré nada se los juro! **_—_** Rompió el silencio la castaña**_

— _**Cállate! Como si fuéramos confiar en ti!**_ . —

_**-**_— _**Maa Maa, gokudera-kun.**_—

— _**No tengo razón para hacerlo, créanme y por cierto soy Sawada Tsunayuki.**_ —

— _**TSK! A nadie le interesa mujer rara. **_—

_**-**_— _**Cálmate Gokudera-Kun, Soy yamamoto takeshi, y aquel chico es Gokudera Hayato.**_ —_** El muchacho actuó nervioso, pero lo dijo sin problemas, y aquel peli plata estaba enojado, se le podía divisar desde lejos su cara, pero luego su cara cambió a una confundida, y se acercó un poco a la castaña.**_

— _**Dijiste Sawada? L-La nieta del Noveno Vongola?**_

— _**S-sí! . **_—

_**- Mis más sinceras disculpas!. De repente se arrodilló el chico frente a la chica, los otros dos quedaron mirando sorprendidos, jamás creyeron que reaccionarían de tal manera, y más encima de la nada.**_

_**- Y-yo me disculpo, si hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdone, por favor dígamelo. **_— _**El muchacho habló feliz mente, la castaña quedo pensando en el gran cambio del muchacho. **_

— _**Tranquilo Gokudera-Kun, tan solo perdóname por interrumpir su momento *especial*.**_—_** Con bastante vergüenza dijo eso, pues no sabía bien que era lo que hacían, pero solo dijo esas palabras para no quedar mal.**_

— _**So-sobre eso! No se volverá a repetir frente a sus ojos.**_ —_** Arrodillándose frente a la castaña, y golpeándose la cabeza, un acto masoquista.**_

— _**Haha! creo que ya deberíamos dejarlo, me imagino que pasaría si fuera otra persona que nos viera, hahaha.**_ —_** Dijo Yamamoto con tranquilidad, al parecer no tenía vergüenza alguna sobre las perversiones que hacía en medio de las clases de deporte.**_

—_**Tranquilos, pueden confiar en mí.**_ —

— _**No se preocupe! Si me disculpa, yo me iré! .**_ — _**Gokudera se levanto y se despidió de la castaña, alejándose del lugar. **_

— _**Te sigo!**_

— _**No me sigas maldito!.**_ —_** Los muchachos se largaron peleando del lugar, la muchacha soltó un leve suspiro y se tiró en el pasto relajada, fue algo pesado el primer día en su escuela, pero se iba a relajar un momento, cerró sus ojos y sintió el agradable viento que venía, cuando de pronto apareció Mochida junto a otros dos extraños.**_

— _**Aja! aquí te encuentro Sawada, creías que te ibas a escapar de mí después de haber llamado a tus amigitos, atrapenla muchachos.**_ —_** Los amigos de mochida tomaron a la castaña por los brazos , y Mochida se acercó, dispuesto a golpearla, pues a pesar de ser mujer, la iba a golpearon ,Sawada se intentaba zafar de tal ataque, pero no hubo resultados, se rindió, y cerro sus ojos fuertemente, pero el golpe jamás le llego, abrió sus ojos despacio, y vio a Hibari golpeando a mochida con sus tonfas, a rokudo golpeando a los dos muchachos que la tomaban por los brazos, cayo al suelo y los miro sorprendida, los muchachos acabaron de inmediato con el pelinegro y sus amigos. Mukuro se acerco,y estirandole la mano, un tono carmesí remplaazron el color piel de sus mejillas, acepto su mano, y se levanto, miro a hibari mientras se iba del lugar.**_

— _**Estas bien? .**_ —_** El chico de ojos bicolores la pregunto.**_

— _**S-sí, gracias rokudo-san.**_ —_** Respondió , y miro de nuevo a kyoya como se marchaba del lugar, sin dudarlo, sin miedo alguno grito. **_—_**MUCHAS GRACIAS HIBARI-SAN!. **_— _**No pudo oír, pero pudo divisar que el chico giro la cabeza y le sonrio. Miro al chico de su lado y le pregunto:**_

_**-**_— B_**ueno mukuro-san, nos vemos despues, tengo que volver a las clases, que me salte. Se despidio y camino , pero algo la detuvo, era rokudo hagarrandola, y atrayandela hacía el.**_

— _**Me niego. **_— _**Dijo el muchacho, tomo a Tsunayuki, y la dejo en sus hombros, la castaña se puso tan roja como un tomate, y tratando de convercer que la dejara, hubo respuestas, y se la llevo.**_

_**Notas: kadsñlkdaslñads quedo algo raro el cap y el final quedo atroz xDD, por favor, si notan fallas, no duden en decirmelas , sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar más c:**_


	3. Capitulo 3 - Parte I

**Capitulo 3 : Reencuentro Saboteado (PARTE I)**

_Viviendo con acosadores:_

_Disclaimer: Sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano._

_Notas del autor: Lo siento mucho, tuve muchos problemas y para evitar ser tan atrasada,lo hice en dos partes, porque no tengo mucho tiempo, ahora que me mandan mucha tarea :s , y la 2da parte estará el jueves, y probablemente comience 2 Fanfics c: , hace tiempo los escribí en mi cuaderno, y ahora solo los debo pasar al word y listo :D_

_# Dedicado a mi hermana 3 que un día le arruine su cita con su novio XDD , pero fue porque mi mamá me dijo :3!_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::_

_**Caminaba por las tranquilas calles de Namimori, sin expresar alguna emoción en su rostro, bajo su vista y miro un poco mas adelante, había un hermoso y brillante collar en el piso, no dudo y lo tomo delicadamente. *De quien sera* Pensó, miro solamente a sus lados, no vio a nadie, iba dar un paso en frente, y Pum! se cayo hacía atrás, gritando por el susto.**_

— _**Enma-kun? .— Una chica de ojos color caoba y grandes lo miraban con curiosidad.**_

—_**Tsu-Tsuna-chan, lo-lo siento, no te vi y me sorprendí hehe. — La castaña rió un poco, le estiro la mano mientras sonreía , enma asintió dudoso.**_

— _**Me alegra mucho volverte a ver enma-kun , y dime has hecho algo? —Le pregunto mientras caminaban hacía algún lugar.**_

— _**No mucho , solo me mude con mis amigos, y estamos buscando una escuela. — Respondió el muchacho , algo nervioso, cuando la aquella chica lo miraba, se sentía penetrado por su mirada.**_

— _**Enma-Kun , porque no te vienes a mí escuela, sería divertido que estuvieras allí. — Alegremente le manifestó Al parecer a enma le agrado la idea y le dijo que tal ves lo pensaría.**_

— _**Hacía donde te dirigías ahora? si quieres te acompaño. — La chica intentaba ser amistosa.**_

— _**Amm , y-yo iba a comprar helados.—**_

— _**Helados? Nada más? mmm... Te acuerdas sobre que si nos volvíamos a vernos saldríamos a algún lugar.. bueno quisiera que saliéramos ahora.— Dijo algo avergonzada, pues ella estaba pidiéndole salir a un chico.**_

— _**Sa-salir los dos juntos? co-como una cita? .— Con un leve sonrojo le manifestó pues el no sabia que era una cita , ni menos si iban a tener una cita o solo salir como amigos.**_

— _**S-sí tu quieres..—**_

— _**Por mí esta bien.— Los dos se miraron **_**_sonriéndose_**

— _**Pero debo cambiarme, me acompañas a casa? —**_

— _**Claro.—**_

_**Caminaron hacía su casa hablando más sobre las cosas que no pudieron hablar. Al llegar, Sawada le invito a entrar a su casa, nerviosamente kozato entro observando el lugar con asombro, le ofreció asiento, y asintió , le explico que la esperara unos 5 minutos mientras se cambiaba de ropa ,el pelirrojo miraba toda la casa, y se fijo que allí había una cabellera de piña acercándose, inmediatamente se miraron mutuamente con seriedad.**_

— _**¿Quien eres tu? .—**_

— _**El amigo de Tsunayuki .—**_

— _**Y que haces aquí? .— **_

— _**Esperándola para una cita.— **_

— _**Ci-cita?.— Mukuro quedo totalmente anonadado , su querida castaña iba a tener una cita con ese muchacho extraño,y más encima se estaba arreglando para él chico, ardía en celos, pero sabía que si hacía algo imprudente con el pelirrojo, Tsunayuki no iba a estar nada contenta. Pensó muy rapidamente la idea perfecta para sabotear aquella cita, Kozato solo lo miraba sin hacer alguna expresión, mientras uno pensaba, y el otro lo miraba, la castaña salia de su habitación con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas ambos la miraron y quedaron sorprendidos de tan hermosa que se veia, normalmente ella no vestía tan llamativa mente pero esta vez sí lo hacía, su ropa constaba de un vestido amarillo claro, unas sandalias romanas verdes y labios brillos os sonrosados y una coleta, en lo cual le quedo algo alborotada, pero aun así se veía bien. La chica se acerco con ánimos donde enma y le miro.**_

— _**Enma-kun vamos? — Le dijo aun con nervios, el pelirrojo solo la miraba con un sonrojo en su cara, y mukuro en un punto de agarrar a Tsuna y llevársela.**_

— _**S-sí — Se levanto del lugar, y se fue junto a la castaña, Mukuro estaba muy enojado, pero su plan seguía en curso, así que se dirigió donde el prefecto. Llego al lugar, y entro sin ninguna vergüenza al sitio, miro por todas partes, no vio señal de vida, y se sentó en el sofá suspiro, y espero la presencia de Kyoya para avisarle sobre lo de Tsunayuki, no tardaron segundos y el prefecto ya estaba con unas tonfas en sus manos.**_

— _**Que haces aquí? — Pregunto cortante el prefecto.**_

— _**Kufufu ~ , así me recibes?... bueno de todos modos vengo a pedir tu ayuda — **_

— _**Me niego , puedes irte. — **_

— _**Toma Ave-kun , tal ves esto te interese — Le lanzo una fotografía a Hibari, luego de unos segundos, a kyoya se le podía notar un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas, que este lo intento de tapar bajando la vista.**_

— _**D-De donde sacas esto? Y porque crees que me interesaría ver la ropa interior de esa herbívora — Anonadado por ver la foto de Tsuna.**_

— _**Kufufu~ De todos modos, mi objetivo es solo 1 , MI adorada castaña va a tener una primera cita con un extraño pelirrojo — Se levanto del sofá y le mostró otra foto a Hibari.**_

— _**No me interesa, márchate ahora o te morderé hasta la muerte. — Cortante fue el chico al escuchar esa respuesta, tal vez si haría algo , pero menos con ese herbívoro. Antes de que pudiera golpearle con la tonfas a Rokudo, este ya se había ido. **_

_**Caminaba en busca de los 2 tortolos que fueron a su primera cita, y se le ocurrió el gran plan para sabotear la cita, hacer que su hermano se entere de lo sucedido, y para mas suerte se encuentra al hermano mayor sobre protector de su hermana, Giotto, que suerte tuvo, si su hermano llegaba a saber que su herman estaba saliendo con cualquier chico, sabia que iba a reaccionar mal y hacer algún escándalo, se le acerco.**_

— _**Toma un regalo kufufufu~ — Mukuro le paso 1 Foto a Giotto, este la recibió , y al verla de inmediato le manifestó al chico de ojos bicolores.**_

— _**De donde sacaste esto, piña pervertida.— A punto de golpearle al pervertido de Mukuro.**_

— _**Mierda, eso no era regresa mela — Le quito la foto mas rápido posible, y le paso otra, aquella foto que le dio de primera, era Tsunayuki durmiendo, mostrando algo de su ropa interior, tampoco iba a dejar que esa foto la viera alguien más, la otra foto eran enma y tsunayuki.**_

— _**Qui-Quien ese chico? —**_

— _**No sé, pero ahora mismo se dirigían al parque de diversiones, vamos a sabotear la cita. — Ambos de acuerdo para evitar que esa cita siga en curso, se fueron al parque de diversiones de Namimori.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_Notas del autor: Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, y me gustaría que dijeran si hay errores, y en que cosas podría mejorar, sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar más. Nos leemos el jueves._

_PD: Cris sorry u_u'_


	4. Capitulo 3 - Parte II

_**Viviendo con acosadores:**_

_**Reencuentro Saboteado II**_

_Este cap es raro xDD' empiezas con uno y terminas con otro :b , pero cada cap de hago tiene un final diferente con cada chico ! Ahora los dejo con la segunda parte, y gracias a los que siguen mi historia xd y gastan su valioso tiempo leyendo los caps c:_

_**- Hablan los personajes -**_

(Interfiero con mis comentarios salvajes)

_*Lo que un personaje piensa*_

_**:::: Cambio de Escena :::::**_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_**Disfrazados de arbusto como idiotas, en medio del parque de diversiones de Namimori. '' Idiotas Psicopatas '' Pensaba cualquier persona que pasaba y los miraba, bueno cualquiera pensaría eso.**_

_**Mientras Tsuna le incitaba a enma que fueran a la ''Casa del Terror'' , enma asintio sin problemas, no había una fila de larga, así que pudieron acceder en segundos. Era un lugar Oscuro,con un aire helado, telarañas en cada esquina, velas con poca luminosidad,esqueletos, sangre en algunas ventanas rotas,muñecas tiradas en los pisos, Ataudes y Una música de angustia, cosa que los dos les dio un poco de escalofrios el lugar, pero tenian ayuda mutua, en la trayectoria del lugar, Tsuna se fijo en un extraño vampiro con cabeza de piña, algo dudoso para Tsunayuki, que hacía un vampiro en una casa de fantasmas.**_

_**- Esperame un segundo, tengo una duda respecto a este vampiro.**_

_**- E-esta bien.. - Solo miraba a Tsuna acercandose al vampiro con preocupación.**_

_**Se le acerco con curiosidad,lo miro unos segundos cuando la mano de aquel vampiro en el ataud le hagarro uno de sus pechos, causando que la castaña se estremesca y gritara bastante fuerte.**_

_**- HIIIIIII! M-me ha manoseado, a-ayudame enma-kun! - Gritaba no podía ni moverse por el miedo que tenía.**_

_**- Tsu-Tsuna chan! - Antes de poder quitarle la mano de allí, el ataúd de cayo hacía adelante, haciendo que la castaña se espante y hagarre de la mano a Enma, causandole un sonrojo a Kozato.**_

_**- Que le acabas de tocar a Tsunayuki-Chan! - Un rubio pateaba el ataúd con rabia , y quejandose por el acto de aquel vampiro, ya debería suponerse de quien se trataba.**_

_**Mientras los otros corrían , ya llegando la salida, la chica se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba hagarrada a la del pelirrojo , causandole un sonrojo,mientras que enma también estaba algo avergonzado por el acto de la castaña y la soltaron de inmediato.**_

_**- Estas bien Tsuna-chan? - Cambio de tema rápido.**_

_**- S-sí, gracias -**_

_**- Que tal si ahora vamos a los Autitos Chocadores. - Le regalo una sonrisa a Tsuna, y le hagarro el antebrazo para dirigirse al lugar nombrado.**_

_**Tampoco la fila era tan larga, así que también accedieron rápidamente, aunque entraron unos demás, para colmo eran Giotto y Mukuro **__(Estos tipos no se aburren nunca xD)._

_**- Tsuna-chan, subamos en autos diferentes, para así divertinos más -**_

_**- Esta bien - Subieron a Diferentes carros, La chica eligió el Naranja, mientras que Kozato eligio el Rojo. Mas atrás estaban Rokudo y Giotto disfrazados de arbustos.**_

_**- Mukuro-chan , subamos en autos diferentes, para así divertinos más - El inmaduro de Giotto, imitaba a enma.**_

_**- Kufufu~ Esto se pone interesante - Accedieron a la pista, el chico de ojos bicolores eligio el auto azul , mientras que Giotto el Amarillo.**_

_**- 3...2...1 Comienzen! - Se escucho en el parlante de la pista.**_

_**El peor error que cometio Enma para arruinar su cita, ir a los autos chocones. Primero El auto amarillo de Giotto, Fue directamente donde el pelirrojo chocandole 20 por segundo, mientras que la piña, hacía lo mismo, haciendo que Kozato se golpeara con todo de su alrededor, y Tsunayuki en busca para chocar al pelirrojo, lo vio todo golpeado en su auto, y todavía siendo golpeado por esos extraños hombres con un Cosplay de Arbusto, inmediatamente se levanto furiosa del auto, aun con el juego en curso, haciendo que el guardía del juego le advirtiera, pero mas ignorado no pudo ser. Inmediatamente les pego una patada en todo el rostro y recibiendo muchas más y tomo a enma en sus brazos, yendo a algun lugar de descanso del parque. Despues de 7 Minutos enma despertó en las piernas de Tsunayuki.**_

_**- Huh? que hago aquí? - Somnoliento trataba de divisar en la escena que estaba.**_

_**- Enma-kun! al fin despiertas, me tenías preocupada -**_

_**- Lo siento... donde estamos? -**_

_**- En el parque de diversiones, han pasado solo 7 mins desde que te desmayaste.. - Enma reacciono, y vio que estaba su cabeza en las piernas de la Chica.**_

_*Y-yo estaba durmiendo , e-en las piernas de tsu-tsuna-chan! *__** Pensó mientras veía a Tsuna con un leve sonrojo, y la castaña solo lo miraba con curiosidad. Se levanto de inmediato.**_

_**- Enma-kun, y ahora ¿Donde quisieras ir? - **_

_**- Qui-quisiera pasar al baño un momento - Se fue corriendo de lugar, ignorando cualquier respuesta de la chica, mientras que Sawada solo suspiro.**_

_**Se levanto del lugar y siguio el camino de Enma, que era al lado de la salida y entrada del lugar, que en la parte superior del sector se encontraba el Baño, no vio enma, así que saco una moneda de su cartera, e iba a meter el dinero al la maquina de bebidas, pero a la muy despitada se le cayo , fue a buscarla, pero esta cayo hacía fuera.**_

_**- Mi moneda! - se hagacho para alcanzarla con su brazo, pero no puedo, antes de que la moneda rodara un poco más,algo la detuvo, inmediatamente levanto su vista y era aquel chico serio y que la llamaba de una forma muy peculiar.**_

_**- Tan tonta como siempre, herbivora. - El unico que la llamaba así, era Hibari Kyoya.**_

_**- Hi-Hibari-san! - Miraba algo soprendida, pues creía que Hibari no haría jamás eso, pero allí estaba, el prefecto con la mano estirada , dispuesto ayudarla, asintió de inmediato.**_

_**- Gra-gracias Hibari-san - Tsuna le manifesto , recibiendo un simple y cortante 'Hn' Y le dio la moneda, marchandose inmediatamente del lugar.**_

_**- Hibari-san no es tan malo, despues de todo - Sonrio para sí misma, y se dirigio afuera del baño a esperar a Enma. Pasaron 10 Minutos y Kozato no salía del lugar.**_

_**::::::::: 13 Minutos Antes ::::::::::::::**_

_**Enma llego al baño, y se fue directamente a mojarse la cara.**_

_**- Aun no puedo creer que yo estuviera en las piernas de Tsuna-chan - Hablaba para si mismo, ya que no había señal de vida en el lugar, error. Mientras se miraba al espejo, algo le tapo la boca y los ojos y lo atrajeron hacía atrás, cayendo secamente, fue amarrado muy flojamente, y lo dejaron encerrado en el baño, habían 2 personas que podían haber hecho eso, y sí, eran ellos, Mukuro y Giotto.**_

_**- Esto te pasa por tocar a mi Tsunayuki-chan - **_

_**- No es tuya, maldita piña pervertida, tampoco dejare que alguien como tu la toque**_

_**- Oya Oya Rubio-kun, eso no era parte del trato -**_

_**- Jamás hicimos un trato - Se fueron del baño, ignorando cualquier queja de Enma, pobre, no tenía la culpa de enamorarse de aquella chica, ahora se irian a buscar a Tsuna y mentirle sobre que Kozato se fue, cosa que lograron en unos minutos mas tarde.**_

_**:::::::::::::: De vuelta con Tsunayuki ::::::::::::**_

_**- Enma se ha tardado, ire a buscarlo...- Dijo en tono preocupado la castaña, alejandose del sanitario.**_

_**- Eso es Inútil, mi querida Tsunayuki, El pelirrojo se ha marchado -**_

_**- E-eso es verdad? - Decepcionada hablaba, y mirando con preocupacion a Mukuro.**_

_**- Si, dijo que te odiaba y otras cosas feas, que no te repetirire. - Intento abrazarla, pero fue detenido por un empujon de esta.**_

_**- Mentira, Piña mentirosa! - Se fue corriendo, saliendo del lugar, en busca de Enma, apesar de que ella mismo dijo que es mentira, la tonta creyo.**_

_**- Pi-Piña? Pi-piña? - Su querida Tsunayuki , le había dicho piña, que peor insulto para el Rokudo, en su mente resonaban las palabras de Tsuna.**_

_**La castaña se canso rápidamente de correr,llegando afuera de su escuela, y se detuvo a descansar y solo soltaba jadeos y la mirada de decepcion no se le salía del rostro, en su subconsiente solo pensaba porque enma no estaba en el parque, se sentía tan mal, que quería llorar, pero no lo iba hacer en medio de la calle, avanzo 1 paso y alguien le pregunto.**_

_**- Sawada Tsunayuki, que te trae a Nami-chuu? - Hablo Hibari acercandose a la recientemente nombrada.**_

_**- Nada, ya me iba - Triste manifesto Tsuna, mientras que Kyoya, solo la miraba con algo de preocupación,no vio mas respuestas de la castaña así que siguio con su camino, antes de eso alguien le hagarro el antebrazo.**_

_**- Es-espera - Tenía su vista baja, y con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas.**_

_**- Hn? - Se dio vuelta y la miro.**_

_**- Qui-Quieres co-comer conmigo? - Solto algo avergonzada.**_

_**- A que te refieres, herbivora? - la miraba aun con seriedad.**_

_**- E-es que y-yo pre-prepare... - Tartamudeaba, cualquiera lo haría, primero estaba hablando con el temible prefecto de nami-chuu, segundo estaba nerviosa y tercero, la mirada penentrante de Hibari le daba miedo.**_

_**- Deja de tartamudear, es molesto - Cortante fue Kyoya.**_

_**- YO HICE UN OBENTO Y QUIERO COMPARTIRLO CONTIGO! - Grito para evitar tartamudear y molestarlo, Hibari quedo anonadado por el comentario de esta, tanto que que solto un leve sonrojo, que tapo inmediatamente girando la vista. Pues Hibari nunca nadie le ofrecía ese tipo de cosas, que se sorprendio que aquella chica fuera la primera en hacerlo.**_

_**- Si insistes... - Tsunayuki le sonrio, y le dijo que se lo comieran en la Azotea, al parecer sabía el gusto que tenía aquel chico por la escuela, y sobre todo ese lugar. Se dirigieron al lugar, y se sentaron como si fuera un día de escuela, sin dirigirse ni una palabra, solo comían con normalidad y miraban el ocaso de Namimori, juntos en la azotea, por dentro. Jamás creeyo que comería con Hibari-san , ni menos que iba a terminar con él.**_

_*****__ No es tan temible como decía Giotto-Nii __*****_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::._

_N/A: No sé hacer finales :b , y bueno lo de hibari siempre lo tuve planeado c: , y que con cada chico le doy sus momentos xd' y aviso que habran leves R27, si señores! Reborn aparece en un cap más adelante! , y si puse a los personajes, es porque cada uno de ellos también tendran un cap especial con estos DX , y aviso que en caps mas adelantes habran leves 8027 , 5927 , y también algo de yuri xDD' , que sera en el prox capitulo, Nos vemos el prox Jueves , y les pido que si ven alguna falla , no duden en decirlas!._

_Bye bi _


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 4 - Una Maid Acosada!**

**N/A: ****Esta vez pude actualizar a tiempo y como lo propuse yo xd , ya que mi hermana esta ocupada y a ratos uso su pc y escribo en las tardes después de almorzar ! Ahora sin mas rodeos los dejo con el cap!**

_Sus personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano-sensei, solo los utilizo para cosas que me gustarían que pasara :c_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**El domingo había llegado y su único plan del día era descansar en su habitación.**_

_**Tsuna se hallaba leyendo un manga, estirada en su cama, al parecer era algo Otaku. Término de leer, y lo cerro haciendo que el manga se cayera en su cara y soltando un suspiro, a su parecer seria el día mas aburrido de su vida, error, desde que llego allí, tal vez sus días no serían tan aburridos como en Italia, pero tampoco eran aburridos, allí sucedían cosas de las más extravagantes que a una muchacha de 15 años le podía pasar.**_

_**Cerró sus ojos para dormir de nuevamente, siendo ya medio día, cabe decir que era bastante floja. Cuando en un punto de dormir profundamente, fue justo interrumpida por un ruido molesto, que pocas veces sonaba.**_

_*RIIIIIIING RIIIIIIIIIING* _

_**- ¡HIIIIIIIIIIII! Me asusto! - Grito dando un salto, tomo el teléfono y contesto, la llamada decía, **__Haru Miura._

_**- ¿Tsuna-chan? - Decían del otro lado del teléfono.**_

_**- S-sí, ¿Que sucede Haru? - La castaña el hablo somnolienta y soltando un bostezo.**_

_**- ¿Tienes que hacer algo desu~? – En un tono de preocupación le manifestó. **_

_**- Nop ~ ¿Porque? -**_

_**- Sa-sabes, en mi trabajo de medio tiempo, hoy falto nuestra compañera, y que-quería saber si querías o-ocupar s-su puesto Desu ~, n-no e-s... - Nerviosamente decía Miura a través del teléfono.**_

_**- ¡Por supuesto! - Inmediatamente Tsunayuki respondió evitando que Haru dijera más.**_

_**- ¡Hahii! ¿Enserio? Genial Tsuna-chan ~ , entonces te veo a las 12:15 En la Cafetería Sakura - Ni más ni menos se dijeron, cortaron.**_

_**Tsuna estaba realmente feliz, su otra nueva amiga le estaba confiando un trabajo a ella, cuando podría elegir a miles de más (Ella creía que Haru era Popular) y la eligió a ella, a la Inútil-Tsuna como le decían a veces en Italia o Su tutor. Inmediatamente se duchó, aprovechando el tiempo que estaba sola en casa, y salio de casa hecha un disparo. Inmediatamente diviso a Haru vestida como una Maid alzando su mano para que se acercara, dudo un poco el porque Miura vestía de esa manera, pero tal vez al rato le preguntaría, se acerco y se saludaron, le dio el paso para que entrara, y al parecer aun no tenían abierto. Cuando entro pudo ver a 3 Chicas de Maid's , en esas 3 estaba Sasagawa Kyoko, su amiga de la escuela, se veía muy linda, que hizo que se sonrojara un poco y quedara boquiabierta , hasta que haru le interrumpió su Ensueño.**_

_**- Chicas! Ella es Tsunayuki Sawada-Chan! Que será la reemplazante de Hana-san por hoy.**_

_**- Tsuna-Chan! - Kyoko se le acerco y le sonrió, haciendo que Tsuna se Sonroje un poco más de lo que ya estaba, se podían ver flores y brillitos imaginarios alrededor de Sasagawa.**_

_**- Un gusto conocerla Sawada-san , soy I-pin. - Una chica de rasgos y voz china se le acerco haciendo una reverencia.**_

_**- Hola Sawada-San , Soy Yuni -Le sonrió un poco, la muchacha era muy linda, de Orbes grandes Azules, su peinado era un flequillo recto, con cabello corto, pero una cola larga sobresalía de su cabello Azulado.**_

_**- Ho-Hola, soy Chrome Dokuro. -En voz baja hablo Una chica bastante sonrojada, y con un parche en su ojo, con la vista baja, mirando hacía su derecha.**_

_**- Hola a Todas, un placer trabajar junto a ustedes! - Hizo una reverencia y sonrió para todas**_

_**Haru les paso una ropa para que se vistiera de Maid junto a ellas, y poder comenzar a trabajar, cuando la castaña lo hizo y sonrojada se los mostraba a sus amigas, recibiendo comentarios positivos de esta, excepto por Miura , que quedo Anonadada mirando los grandes pechos de Tsunayuki , comparaba los suyos con los de Sawada, era una gran diferencia. Sin mas rodeos, comenzaron a abrir llegando inmediatamente muchos clientes, Sawada se sentía nerviosa, su primer trabajo siendo de Maid , y debía ser rápida, comenzó por un cliente que le pidió un Parfait, inmediatamente le pidió que lo hicieran, cuando ya salio, Fue algo apurada a su Primer pedido, de tan apurada que fue, choco con la chica del parche, pero que Tonta y Despistada era! Todo el Parfait se les fue a su cuello, cara y pechos. Tirada en el suelo, con las piernas abierta, su inocente y sonrojada cara, incitaba a muchos clientes hacerle cosas sucias, esa crema en su cara parecía cualquier cosa menos crema, Tsuna nerviosa se le acerco.**_

_**- L-lo siento - Le dijo levantándola y limpiándola con un pañuelo que saco, asintió con un gracias, y luego salio rápidamente de allí, pero fue detenida por la castaña.**_

_**- E-espera - Chrome la miro, y Tsunayuki se le acerco lamiéndole la cara, haciendo que esta soltara un gemido, y se sonrojara.**_

_**- N-no debías pre-preocuparte - Miraba hacía abajo sonrojada, con sus manos juntas, y sorprendida con tal acto, inmediatamente Dokuro salio de allí. Las personas (Mayoría Hombre) al ver tal escena casi les da un Derrame Nasal, bueno cualquier Yurista le daría. **_

_**Tsunayuki se dirigió a la cocina a pedir otro, mientras que Chrome esperaba la llegada de su cliente especial, que tenía ciertos sentimientos por aquel hombre, que a veces parecía mutuo ya que a aquel hombre le gustaba Dokuro, y la llamaba por su verdadero nombre; ''Nagi'' , y no le gustaba que atendiera a otros, era el cliente habitual que tenía su propia Maid, pero eso iba cambiar, cuando se vieran la cara aquellas personas. Y allí llego aquel Hombre, con su Saludo y Tonta risa fue recibido y ubicado en una de las mesas alejadas de las personas.**_

_**- Kufufu ~ Nagi me podrías traer un Tiramisú, por favor. - Le hablo Mukuro picaramente, al parecer le gustaba los postres fríos e italianos, bueno ese era su país de procedencia, pero le gustaba Nippon.**_

_**- C-como ordene, Mukuro-sama - Hizo una reverencia y se marcho del lugar. Rokudo observaba el lugar, hasta que vio cierta muchacha que no era parecida a la Maid habitual que se veía, esta tenía el cabello castaño y largo, como aquella chica que le hacía latir su corazón 1000 veces por segundo. Le agarro un poco su traje, y reacciono estúpidamente cayendo encima de este, mirándose frente a frente, la castaña se sonrojo sus mejillas, y miraba fijamente los ojos bicolores del Rokudo, con esos grandes orbes caobas, y sus labios sonrosados, con esa mirada tan angelical, el cabellos de índigo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y mirarla con sorpresa, hasta que el ensueño fue acabo por Kyoko. ''Maldita sea'' Maldecía El chico de ojos bicolores por haber interrumpido aquel momento tan especial.**_

_**- ¿Sucede algo Tsuna-chan? - Pregunto Kyoko, haciendo que la castaña se asuste y empujara a mukuro para evitar malentendidos.**_

_**- N-no, na-nada Kyoko-chan , solo un pequeño accidente - Se fue riendo tontamente del lugar, el muchacho cruzo sus manos , y apoyó su mentor en ellas, cerrando los ojos, Sasagawa solo lo miraba con curiosidad, hasta que se fue. Mientras Nagi llevaba el postre hacía la mesa de su Cliente especial.**_

_**- Paso a-algo Mukuro-sama? - Pregunto mientras tenía su bandeja abrazada.**_

_**- N-nada, Muchas gracias... creo que puedes atender a otras personas Nagi. - Dolió un poco que le digiera eso, nunca le dejaba hacer ese tipo de cosas, pero justo ahora, si lo hizo, se fue del lugar y acato con lo que le dijo. Pero el Muchacho fue algo tonto al no preguntar hasta cuanto se iba a quedar allí. Probablemente se quedo sin pan ni pedazo, aunque no del todo ya que vivía con la castaña.**_

_**Luego de miles de atendidas, el Negocio cerró, al fin, fue el día más cansador de su vida, o tal vez haya tenido otros con aquel Tutor. Se fue a los duchas y allí estaban todas sus compañeras de Trabajo como dios las trajo al mundo, inmediatamente haru se le acerco a Tsuna, encimándose a ella.**_

_**- HAHIII! Haru es mas plana que Tsuna-chan - Le manoseaba los pechos a Tsuna, haciendo que soltara Gemidos y se sonrojara, y las demás chicas soltaban unas risitas.**_

_**- Ha-Haru ,nghh... Ba-basta po-por favor , me-me duele - La chica de encima suyo salio y comparaba los pechos de todas con los suyos, en su mente se imaginaba una lista así:**_

_A = Yuni-chan B = Chrome-chan C = I-pin D = Haru E = Kyoko-chan F = Tsuna-chan G = Hana-san _

_**Estaba en lo cierto, esta tabla clasificada de A - G , según el tamaño de los pechos, hasta que I-pin le interrumpió su imaginación.**_

_**- ¿Que cosas raras se Imagina? - La miraba, hasta que Haru también le toco los pechos a I-pin.**_

_**- Se-señorita Miura, m-me duele - Intentaba alejarla, pero le era imposible, hasta que Kyoko se le acerco un poco y le pregunto sin saber lo que pasaba.**_

_**- Haru-Chan, Que haces? - Le preguntaba dudosa, era algo ingenua, osea dos chicas, y una de ella tocándoles los pechos, que más podría ser.**_

_**- Hahiii! Nada desu ~ - Miura salio con un aura depresiva, y empezó a tocarles los pechos a todas, haciendo que todas sacaran un Gemido, desde allí clasificaron a Haru miura como una 'Pervertida'. Luego de un rato de charlas y tontas comparaciones, acabaron de vestirse y arreglarse, yendo a su Propio camino, Haru le agradeció antes a Tsuna por aceptar, quedando por la parte trasera de la Cafetería, Miura se fue, y Sawada se quedo buscando su móvil, que al parecer se le olvido, suspiro, y se marcho del lugar, hasta que la agarraron el antebrazo.**_

_**- A-are? - Fue arrinconada en el mismo lugar, y aquel hombre que le tomo del antebrazo fue Mukuro Rokudo.**_

_**- Oya ~ No sabía que trabajaras aquí... - La arrincono, apoyando su mano en la pared.**_

_**- S-solo por hoy - Intentaba desviar la vista, y ocultar su tono carmesí en las mejillas.**_

_**- Que aburrido entonces... - Mukuro dijo con un tono simplón.**_

_**- E-entonces Que de-deseas ? -**_

_**- Kufufufufu ~ Muchas cosas contigo, pero por ahora besar tus bellos labios, Sawada Tsunayuki - Se le acerco más a la chica, haciendo que la castaña sienta su respiración muy cerca, e inmediatamente las mejillas se tornaran de un color más carmesí del que ya tenía, lentamente Rokudo fue acercándose a los labios de Tsuna, hasta que lo logro, después de tantas veces desearlo, lo logro sin mucho esfuerzo del que hacía antes. Mukuro comenzó a besar los labios vírgenes e inexpertos de la muchacha, recorriendo cada cavidad dulce de la menor, luego hizo que sus lenguas jugasen a una lucha. Ambos estaban sonrojados, pero más la chica, por ser su primer beso. Luego de que sus pulmones pidiesen aire, se separaron lentamente, haciendo que solo un hilo de saliva solamente los uniera, haciendo que ambos jadearan enseguida, el chico era mas experto, así que se le acostumbraba a que pasaran ese tipo de cosas, aunque esta vez lo sintió mas especial, ya que se trataba de Tsunayuki, quien era la primera y tal vez única en la cual tenía verdaderos sentimientos. Por otra parte el Peliazul nuevamente iba a besarla, pero eso no fue logrado por una bala que lo dejo en blanco, aparte de que le rosara su cabello apiñado y cortara un poco de él. Al ver eso Sawada, abrió los ojos, y miro donde provenía el disparo, aquel hombre, lo conocía perfectamente, aquel acosador y sobre protector de la muchacha estaba allí. Ese tipo de Italia con una fedora, y Patillas Rizadas, Su Tutor y Segundo padre (Aunque no lo parecía mucho, ya que aquel tutor también tenía otras intenciones 'raras' con esta).**_

_**Un 'HIIIIII' por Tsuna. Un 'Oya' de Mukuro. Un 'Chaos' por el Tutor.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_N/A: Supongo que ya saben quien era xDD' pobre tsuna le llego otro acosador (?) y ya dio su primer beso e-e , bueno :v a muchos le hubiera gustado que fuera con Hibari o Enma , ya que este siempre la anda acosando e_e y insinuando perversidades con esta XD , el prox cap habran mucho R27 xDD , y también la aparición de otros personajes :3! Y lo mas importante en otro más adelante saldrá enma XDD , pobre que lo dejaron encerrado._

_Bye bi ~ Nos vemos el otro Jueves osea mañana tal vez :v , en otro fanfic xd  
_

Lo siento si no subí el día prometido, pero es que comencé dos fanfics 6927 I: , que publicare mañana 1, que es un One-shot'


	6. Chapter 5

_**Propuesta. - Capitulo 5**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**Desde una gran distancia a Tsuna se le podía divisar la cara de horror que tenía al ver a ese hombre adulto con fedora.**_

_**Se separo de mukuro, dio la media vuelta y camino disimuladamente alejándose poco a poco del lugar. Un disparo hizo que se detuviera y haciendo que su corazón casi salga, se detuvo de inmediato y espero a que ese alguien le dijiera algo, pues por lo que atrevida que fue debía esperar.**_

_**- Oya~ Si el mejor hitman y tutor, Reborn.- Mukuro se posiciono frente a él para sacar una sonrisa altanera y mostrar arrogancia ante él Tutor.**_

_**- El líder de la banda kokuyo, Rokudo Mukuro...Bueno aunque no es que me interese, pero ¿Que relacion tienes con Dame-tsuna?- Bajo mas su fedora.**_

_**- Nov...-**_

_**- ¡AMIGOS! - Tsuna corto lo que iba a decir el peliazul y con mucho nervios respondió.**_

_**- Hasta que hablas... Bueno Dame-tsuna , Nos vamos. - Avanzo hacia la castaña ignorando a Rokudo. Tomo a tsunayuki por la cintura y la posiciono en su hombro llevándosela e ignorando cualquier queja de esta.**_

**_Después_**_** de alejarse del lugar y dejar a un Mukuro **__reignorado, __**bajo a la chica tirándola contra el suelo e inmediatamente llamando la atención de toda la gente de su alrededor, llenándose de malos comentarios del hitman.**_

_**- ¡Au! Re-born ¿Que haces aquí? - Se levanto sobándose la parte más afectada.**_

_**- Vine a buscarte, porque nos vamos a Italia...Desde que te fuiste no has enviado cartas a Mamma ni a Bianchi. Tu mocoso de hermano no te cuida como es debido, por eso te irás - Le apunto con un arma a la muchacha llamando aun mas la atención de las personas.**_

_**Atrás del tutor no estaba nada mas ni nada menos que el recientemente nombrado (entiéndase por giotto) junto con dos pelirrojos aunque uno mas claro que del otro.**_

_**- Ll-llevártela a Italia - Se acerco a su hermana a abrazarla posesiva mente y mirar con odio a reborn**_

_**- Eres sordo ¿O que? - Él de las patillas rizadas soltó un suspiro y bajo el arma.**_

_**********Kyoya********* **_

_**Camina normalmente junto al vicepresidente Tetsuya Kusakabe quienes emanaban mucho miedo en la zona comercial de namimori. ambos prudentes de algún individuo se atreviera a romper las reglas y enfrentar al carnívoro de hibari kyoya**_

_**Eran las 19:05, en su patrullaje, pasaron por un lugar que estaba rodeado de gente en los alrededores, eso llamo la atención del azabache, que enseguida fue a ver el causante del alboroto para morderlo hasta la muerte**_

_**Cuando se pudo ver el causante o en este caso **__La causante;__** Disimuladamente fue ayudarla y protegerla de aquel hombre.**_

_**- Herbívoros, acaso no saben que están rompiendo las reglas de Namimori - Después de manifestarle a los 'Herbívoros' saco sus tonfas para golpear Reborn pero un extraño camaleón se transformo en una pipa (notese la misera de arma) y detuvo el ataque de inmediato haciendo que el azabache suelte un 'Waoo' que sonó algo sarcástico, retrocedió y lo miro con una sonrisa altanera.**_

_**Después de que a Mukuro le arrebataran a su Tsunayuki, se fue del lugar para buscarla, y la encontró metida en un lío, de inmediato fue a protegerla con su tridente que saco de la nada, sin haberse dicho ni una palabra, Kyoya y Mukuro se unieron para protegerla, haciendo que Reborn soltara una risa y guardara su arma.**_

_**Suspiro y miro a los muchachos.**_

_**- No tengo ganas de pelear con mocosos. - Desafiadamente comenzó a Caminar donde estaba la castaña, con dos golpes lanzo a Kyoya y a Mukuro dejándolos inconscientes en algún lugar, Giotto se levanto y lo miro enojado, pero este ignoro y se le hablo a Tsuna.**_

_**- Tengo una propuesta, bueno de hecho es una orden..-**_

_**- ¿Propuesta? - Nerviosamente le manifestó, con algo de lagrimas en sus ojos.**_

_**- ¿Recuerdas los retos que hacíamos con Dino? pues haremos lo mismo. - Le sonrió, para luego des-peinarla y marcharse de lugar como sí nada hubiera sucedido, La chica estaba con una cara de Horror, pero era la única opción que tenía, su hermano no era alguien que peleara, pero tampoco sabía si tenía la fuerza como para hacerlo. Se movio para buscar a Hibari y Mukuro, que los encontró en el suelo, iba a ayudar al azabache, pero Tetsuya le dijo que no pasaría nada bueno si ella hacía algo como eso, se lo llevo a algún sitio. Mientras que Tsunayuki le pidió a Giotto que si llevaba al Peliazul, este acepto pero de una mala gana llevándoselo todo torcido.**_

_**Los amigos del rubio se fueron luego de ver lo mala que estaba la situación.**_

_**Ambos hermanos caminaban a casa en silencio, cuando llegaron notaron que estaba la luz encendida, raro, ya que nadie estuvo en allí en todo el día. Entraron cuidadosamente, y allí estaba aquella cocinera asesina y el caballo desbocado. **_

_**El miedo de Tsuna Aumento.**_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..**_

_**N/A: Bueno realmente lo siento mucho por ser tan tardona y que el cap saliera muy flojo y mal desarrollado pero es que se venían las fiestas patrias en Chile, y como buena patriota XDD debo celebrar, entonces era toda la semana de celebración... Por otra parte tenía planeado agregar la parte de los retos, pero no estaba tan inspirada, y quería actualizar pronto, porque comencé varios fanfics, desde ahora no prometo subir los caps cada jueves, si no cuando los tenga listo, que los actualizare todos juntos. Hasta la próxima c:**_


End file.
